


Losses And Grief

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel has trouble coping with the death of Janet Fraiser and the rest of SG-1 is defending an Asgard outpost. Late season 7.





	Losses And Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Reviews are allways welcome, good or bad.

TEASER

Harriman:  
Offworld activation!

[Hammond comes up behind the techician.]

Harriman:  
It's Thor's IDC, sir.

Hammond:  
Open the iris.

[Hammond enters the gate room as Thor steps through the gate.]

Thor:  
Greetings, General Hammond. It is good to see you again. I only wish it was under other circumstances.

Hammond:  
It's good to see you too, Thor. Is something wrong?

Thor:  
Yes. One of our outposts is about to be overrun by replicators. The outpost contains research and  
technology vital to the battle against them. We need your help.

END TEASER

INT-SGC Briefing Room:

[SG-1, Hammond and Thor is sitting around the table.]

Carter (to Thor):  
How long is it until the replicators reaches the outpost?

Thor:  
It is only a matter of days.

O'Neill:  
That's kinda short notice.

Teal'c:  
Indeed.

Thor:  
I assure you that I came here as soon as my ship was available. I have been occupied with battle.

O'Neill:  
So, why do you want us again?

Thor:  
As I have said before, your projectile weapons have proven to be a formidable force against the replicators.  
The outpost is primarily a research facility aimed at production and testing of such weaponry. So far  
without success. We need you and your weapons to defend our outpost.

O'Neill:  
Ok, just so we're clear: Do we get a fruitbasket or something for this?

[Everybody looks at O'Neill. Thor frowns.]

O'Neill:  
What?

Thor:  
I believe something can be arranged.

O'Neill:  
Good, we'll do it.

Hammond:  
Take SG-3 and SG-5 with you. Godspeed.

Daniel:  
Thank you, sir!

EXT-PLANET

[The Stargate is active, and SG-1 with Thor and SG units three and five steps through.]

O'Neill:  
Good morning, campers. Welcome to P4X-855. We are currently in a forest, and it is raining.

Daniel:  
Oh please! We're not blind!

[Daniel does not have a good day. It is only a few weeks since the mission when Dr. Fraiser was killed. He  
should have stayed at home for another week or so, but thought that work would help.]

Carter:  
Daniel. Are you thinking about Janet again?

Daniel:  
Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?

Teal'c:  
I believe it would be better if you returned to Earth, Daniel Jackson. Your mind is clouded with grief over  
Dr. Fraiser, and your judgement may also be affected.

O'Neill:  
Yeah, I agree, Daniel. Why don't you go and get some rest.

Daniel:  
NO! I'm FINE!

[Suddenly he falls to his knees in tears. Carter walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.]

Daniel:  
Ok. I'll go back.

[Teal'c helps Daniel back on his feet. Carter walks over to the DHD and dials Earth. The gate activates.]

Carter (into radio):  
General Hammond, sir? We have decided to send Daniel home again. He's not feeling too good. Has to do with  
Dr. Fraiser.

Hammond:  
Roger that, Major. Send him through.

Carter:  
You gonna be okay, Daniel?

Daniel:  
Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for caring about me, guys.

O'Neill:  
Anytime Daniel.

[Daniel steps through the gate again.]

O'Neill:  
So, Thor. Where is the entrance to this outpost of yours?

[Thor looks at O'Neill. There are drops of water all over his head.]

Thor:  
The outpost is not here. My ship is in orbit around this planet. The outpost is on a planet without a  
Stargate.

O'Neill:  
Ah... Ofcourse.

[Suddenly they are all beamed aboard the bridge of Daniel Jackson.]

INT- BRIDGE OF THE DANIEL JACKSON

Thor:  
Welcome aboard the Daniel Jackson. You may store your weapons and supplies here. We will now enter  
hyperspace.

[The engines hums and the ship enters hyperspace.]

Thor:  
We should arrive at the coordinates in about 15 of your minutes.

EXT-SPACE

[The Daniel Jackson emerges from hyperspace.]

INT-BRIDGE

Thor:  
I am detecting replicator activity on the other side of the planet. They are already here.

Carter:  
So soon? I thought you said that it would take them a day or two to get here.

Thor:  
I did. I will beam you down to the surface immediatly.

O'Neill:  
Roger that, Thor. Lets get down to business, folks.

Thor:  
I will remain here and stand by to beam you back, just in case. Good luck!

EXT-PLANET

[SG-1, 3 and 5 appears on the surface.]

O'Neill:  
Dang. I allways get a bad feeling when he says that. Alright people. Set up a line of defence around the  
entrance. Claymores, grenades and all that stuff behind the trees and under leaves, you know the drill.

Carter:  
I'll go inside to see what they're doing here.

O'Neill:  
Stay in radio contact.

Carter:  
Yes, sir.

[Fast forward: SG-3 is setting up claymores. SG-5 is finding good spots to fire from and sets up some  
heavy machine guns. They sit down and wait for the replicators to show themselves.]

Carter (through radio):  
Colonel?

O'Neill:  
Go ahead.

Carter:  
The weapons they have been working on seems to be working well. They just need to tweak the gunpowder mix  
a little.

Teal'c:  
O'Neill!

O'Neill:  
Hang on a second Carter.

Teal'c:  
The replicators are approaching.

O'Neill (into radio):  
Better get up here, Carter. They're here.

Carter:  
On my way, sir.

[O'Neill can clearly see the replicators coming. The first claymore goes up and takes a few replicators with  
it. But not enough.]

O'Neill:  
Oh, crap. SG-3 and 5, fire at will.

[SG-3 and 5 starts firing. At first it seems to go well. But after a few minutes the replicators is gaining  
more and more ground. It's like there is no end to them.]

Leader of SG-3 (through radio):  
Sir! We can't hold them much longer!

O'Neill:  
Alright, fall back. We'll try to hold them from here.

[By now the replicators have figured out the claymores and is avoiding them. Some even triggers them  
to let more through, sacrificing themselves in the action. Suddenly they scatter, moving away from the  
facility.]

Teal'c:  
What is happening?

O'Neill:  
I have no idea.

Carter:  
Maybe they're giving up.

O'Neill:  
Well, thats not likely, I think.

[In the distance, O'Neill get a glimpse of a huge replicator, plowing through the woods, destroying  
everything in its path. He spots two others as well.]

O'Neill:  
Crap! There's no way we're can kill those things! Everybody: Get into the entrance!!

[Suddenly they are all beamed aboard the bridge of Daniel Jackson.]

O'Neill (catching his breath):  
Thanks, Thor.

Thor:  
You are welcome, O'Neill. I saw what was coming, and could not wait any longer. We have lost our best chance  
of defeating the replicators.

Carter:  
If it's any comfort: You weren't actually that far away. You only needed to get the mix of gunpowder right.

Thor:  
It does not matter now. It is lost.

[Thor seems really saddened by the loss.]

O'Neill:  
Uh, not to be really self centric here, but.. Does this mean we won't get a fruitbasket?

[Thor's face lightens.]

Thor:  
No, we have already prepared something for you.

[A transparent box is beamed onto a small table. Inside it, small cubes (about an inch in size) in different  
colors.]

Thor:  
We have tried to add new taste chemicals to our sustenance. I still like the yellow ones.

O'Neill:  
Nice.

[O'Neill lifts off the lid, grabs a yellow cube, bites of a chunk and chews.]

O'Neill:  
It's... (coughs) It's nice. Teal'c, try this red one.

[Teal'c takes the cube and sniffs, puts a bite in his mouth and chews.]

Carter:  
Is it good?

Teal'c (coughs):  
Indeed.

O'Neill:  
I'll... (grabs the box) take this to Daniel and Hammond.

Thor:  
Please do. There is allways more where that came from. I hope it can help Daniel Jackson through this  
difficult time.

[They all turn to the window.]

O'Neill:  
Take us home, Thor! (points trhough the window into space)

FADE OUT

END CREDITS


End file.
